


Attentive

by XenakisFox



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenakisFox/pseuds/XenakisFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindless shalvis smut -- idek. It's short don't get too excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attentive

Alvis is an attentive lover. He enjoys observing how Shulk reacts to certain touches or movements, a pleased smile nearly always present on soft features whenever the two are alone together. Hands comb through his hair, pulling flaxen blond locks, nails scratching along his scalp absently as he busies his mouth. Their kisses are comfortable and natural, however not at all boring. They cannot bare to break them when they have delved into heated exchanges of tongue and teeth, Shulk especially seeming unwilling to separate for more than a breath at a time. It is when palms slip down his chest and under his sweater that he hums in satisfaction, breathing into Alvis’ mouth in wordless effort – _keep going_. Digits explore his abdomen, searching up and around to his back. There is a sharpness to the heir’s inhale; a response warranted only by the ticklish sensation the seer causes when exploratory touches find his lower back. It does not take long before Alvis’ fingers slip under the waistline of his shorts, and deeper still, grabbing at his arse and grinding slender hips into his own. Shulk, while always reluctant to abandon the flavor of the seer’s lips, he will almost always break a kiss to sigh when Alvis directs his attention to regions below his stomach.

The heir knows his lover enjoys hearing him moan and watching him squirm. Even with his own bright, blue eyes squeezed shut as friction builds between them, he can feel the seer’s gaze on him. This fact only makes an already pink color in his cheeks deepen, and he will sink his face into the crook of Alvis’ neck, disguising embarrassment with marks of red and purple upon hazel skin. They move to a bed, or whatever happens to be most convenient, when simple rubbing becomes too much to bear alone. Clothes are discarded in a quite timely manner, as they had practice in the past, and Shulk almost becomes disappointed when Alvis does not immediately reunite their mouths. _Almost_.

Eyelids flutter, and the blond spreads his legs out of instinct, leaving enough room for the other to properly sink down between them. _Oh_ , and when the bed of his tongue finds the head of his cock he can feel that same smile still present on the seers lips; lips that adore to _tantalize_ and _tease_ without relent. Shy nature keeps Shulk quiet for a while, the heir’s head turned so his mouth meets the back of his forearm. Whimpers are stifled into his skin, though groans are a more difficult to pacify as pale flesh flushes crimson in response to the heat pooling in his stomach. He writhes, hips bucking gently up into Alvis’ mouth, begging for the release that the other never granted so easily. While Shulk’s own hands grip absently at whatever there is to hold onto, his lover’s grope at his thighs and ass, occasionally shifting to massage tender flesh below his shaft. When the seer _finally_ brings him to a climax, Shulk gives a prolonged whine, nails digging into his palms as cum dribbles almost lazily down onto the other’s tongue.

Shulk pants, legs still seeming to shake when his moves. Mind foggy as he basks in a fuzzy afterglow, he hardly notices when Alvis climbs back over him, swollen lips hungrily meeting his own once more in sloppier kisses than before. When one hand slinks back into his hair, tugging his head to the right, he knows this encounter is far from over. Teeth and tongue ravish the side of his neck, and he exhales, arms moving to hug the other close. These meetings of theirs always lasted far longer than a single set of peaked moans. And Shulk certainly held no complaints, aside from waking a little sore in some places. That, and complaints of _peculiar_ sounds, along with suspicious looks regarding how relaxed he seemed – something very uncharacteristic of him. But even then, none of it really bothered him. Especially when he is consumed with whispered sighs, passionate kisses, and the warmth of the seer’s body late into the night.


End file.
